My friends Our relationships ch1 3
by Gaaragal
Summary: NaruXHina, ShikaXTem , NejiXTenTen, InoXChoji, SakuraXLee


**Naruto**

**The start of something new.**

Naruto swiftly hit the kunai away.

"Kuso, if I can't get a hit now I'm dead…"

He cursed under his breath and attacked again, and again, and again. He was sweating like a pig (no offense Ton Ton) and he was running out of Chakara. Fast. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from behind. "You wouldn't dare" he growled.

Seconds later he heard the words of the devil.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

He was gone, sailing through the air, wind stinging his eyes and tears streaming from his face.

"KUSO!!" screamed Naruto as he flew threw the air. Sakura, Neji, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Choji, Hinata, Rock-Lee and Ino all watched in awe as Naruto flew by.

"Kakashi-sensei, that's really mean of you." said Ten Ten who was now looking at the lump that once was Naruto dangling from the 3rd Hokage's nose. Kakashi was to busy to really pay attention to her. He was more interested in a certain small orange book he had pulled out from his pocket.

"Somebody's going to have to go get him and take him back to the hospital..." Kiba sighed. He looked around to find that no one was around. Oh, he could see them alright. They just all seemed somewhere else or to busy doing something or another. Except for Shikamaru but Kiba knew well enough that he would just complain.

"Fine, I'll get him." Kiba groaned "C'mon Akamaru, go fetch."

Naruto groaned. He looked up. "This isn't my room…" He looked around and realized he was in the hospital, then the sudden painful memory of Kakashi sticking his finger up Naruto's ass. "Kakashi is going to pay for this." Naruto got changed and hobbled to the door. He reached for the handle when it opened by its self.

"A-ano…Naruto-kun, I have some fruits…Oh your l-l-leaving already?" said Hinata who currently looked as red as Jiraya when he is perving on innocent girls to gather "information".

"Ye Hinata, I need to go train some more." Sighed Naruto

"Ano… I could help you Naruto"

"Thanks for the offer Hinata but I need to do it by myself and I need no one to be there and I don't want anyone there."

Hinata looked down, sad that she was being a burden. She started to cry.

"Naruto-kun must think I'm too weak" she thought "I want to be with him though…"

Naruto saw that she was crying and guilt rushed over him like Akamaru's piss when Naruto was walking on a path to the Ramen shop when he heard Kiba's voice. He wasn't sure what he said but not a second later, Akamaru was twisting above him and piss was going every where. What happened after that is too violent to describe. Let's just say that the rebuilding of houses was needed.

"Hinata…I didn't …I didn't mean to…I'm sorry. Really…" He stuttered "please don't cry…Please."

Hinata looked up and was blushing and crying. Suddenly something happened. She wasn't sure what though or how it happened. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

Hinata fainted.

KusoDamn

AnoUm

**

* * *

**

**A romance?**

Shino was walking along the hospital looking for his fellow teammate, Hinata, when he saw light coming out of a door. He walked up to it realizing that it was Naruto's room and that Hinata was probably in there. What he saw was amazing yet disturbing. Then Hinata was on the floor. Then Naruto was looking at Shino.

"Shimata" cursed Shino under his breath.

"Ano…It's not what you think…ano…she just fainted…ano...help?" Naruto said with innocence in his eyes.

"Put her on the bed then."

Naruto did what he was told, (One because he wanted to help Hinata and Two, because he was scared of Shino.)

"I'm going to get the nurse. You stay here." Shino said. He walked out the room and left Naruto with Hinata. Naruto couldn't help but think how cute Hinata looked with the sunlight on her pale face. Hinata dozed in her sleep. She turned to face Naruto, still sleeping and started to say something.

"Naruto….I…I…l-l-love…you." She stuttered

Naruto almost fell of the chair. He was blushing madly. Just then Shino came in the room. Naruto was burning up.

"…?"

Naruto was still thinking of those words that Hinata said. He had left the hospital for a breath of fresh air, he needed to clear his mind. He was so lost in thought that he hit Temari. Not good.

"Ow…watch where you're going you…OH, it's you Naruto. Have you seen Shikamaru?"

"Ok, I'm still alive…IT'S A MIRACLE!" Naruto thought. "Uh, I think he's with Choji on the roof of that building…"

"OK, thanks Naruto!" Temari was off. She was jumping between buildings, heading towards Shikamaru. He thought he heard a faint voice say "SHIMATA, STOP WITH THE HUGGING TEMARI, I…can't…breathe…!" that sounded like Shikamaru's. Naruto was heading to the Ramen shop thinking about Hinata.

"I guess she's cute" he thought "and she's not weak, but neither is Sakura. Shimata, Sakura is too strong and she likes Sasuke-bastard…Hinata, maybe I should ask her out sometime." He sat down on the stool and ordered a Super-Deluxe Ramen.

"Itadakimasu." He sighed. So many thoughts were on his mind. He felt like Shikamaru. Teuchi noticed that Naruto took longer to ask for another bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, what's troubling you?" he asked.

"Ano…what if I told you that someone I now was told by a friend that they loved him…. what would you do?" Naruto asked blushing madly.

"Hmmm… this is unusual, if I was your "friend" I would go to the person who said it and talked it over with her."

"Right, I'll do th…I mean I'll tell him that…" So after that Naruto set of to find Hinata. It wasn't long till he found her. She was training on a log in the forest; it looked like she had been training for a long time already. She was breathing heavily and looked tired, but there was still some will in her to go one. Naruto suddenly felt a pang of admiration for her. He walked up to her and started to go red.

"A-ano…Hinata…when you fainted before… you started to talk in your sleep."

Hinata jumped backwards, almost hitting Naruto on the head.

"Naruto-kun, ano I didn't see you there… sorry."

"Ye, its ok. Well, like I said…you were talking in your sleep and…well you said…that…ano…that you loved me."

Hinata was silent. She fell down on to the ground. She was hyperventilating. Her face was going amazingly red.

"Ano…Hinata…stop please, you're scaring me, Hinata…" Naruto kneeled down beside her and kissed her on the forehead. "Please stop, I don't care if you love me or not. Let me just ask you this. Do you wan't to get some ramen later?"

"WHAT!!!" Shouted Neji. "YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH NARUTO!!!" Neji was running up and down the hall ways like a deranged maniac. "BUT…BUT…HOW CAN THIS BE!"

Hinata just stood in a corner and watched Neji go crazy. She struggled to get enough courage to say one thing.

"A-ano…we're going tonight…ano...Neji-kun could you let me go to my room to get ready…?" Neji didn't really answer. He sort of grunted at her. Hinata ran into her room and shut the door. She brushed her hair and washed her face. She changed into a new jacket (since the other one was sweaty) and she set off. Before she left though, she looked at Neji. She wasn't sure if he was angry at her going out or the fact that she had gotten her first date before he had gotten his.

Naruto on the other hand was sleeping. He woke up when a swarm of flies hit his face.

"BLEGH…PHAT." He spat out bugs and looked up. Not to his surprise, there was Shino.

"You have to get ready…"

"Ano...Oh ye, the date!" Naruto quickly brushed his hair and ran out the door leaving Shino alone.

"…" Shino left Naruto's house silently and set of to his own.

"Hontouni sumi masen, I was...Ano…caught up." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun… domo arigatou gozai mashita for inviting me…" Hinata whispered

"Hai." Naruto walked into the ramen shop with Hinata. Teuchi noticed them walk in together. He took their orders and started to make the ramen. Secretly, he smiled to himself.

Hai Yes

Hontouni sumi masenI'm very sorry

Domo arigatou gozai mashitaThank you very much

**

* * *

**

**Moonlight midnight**

Naruto and Hinata "engaged" into a conversation. Hinata was actually the one who spoke the first.

"Ano…Naruto-kun, are you going on this date only because you feel sorry for me?"

Naruto looked at her startled because this night had been pretty silent so far.

"Well…Yes and no..." He said. Hinata looked down into her bowl of half finished ramen. Teuchi moved into another room to let them have privacy." NO, it's not that I don't like you or anything. I said no because I do like you." Hinata started blushing madly. "And I said yes because…well because I hate to see you alone and I want to protect you." Hinata looked down at her ramen and smiled.

After the ramen, which Naruto paid for, Naruto walked her home. They talked about there childhood and Naruto spilled out all his troubles to Hinata, acting like he knew her forever. Hinata was gladly to comfort him and his needs.

"When I was young, I never had any friends and I was weak and lonely." Naruto sighed. "I trained but I never got good grades and instead I goofed of…kuso…I just wanted to be normal then but with the Kyuubi, I have saved countless lives, including yours." Hinata looked up at Naruto with surprise. She still remembered that day clearly.

Hinata was surrounded by Sound-nin's, 12 to be exact. She was injured to after the chuunin exam, when Neji made her take a beating. Naruto came in and became unconscious by the noise of the high pitch sound coming from the Sound-nin's. Hinata woke him up with the last of her strength. Naruto was badly injured. He had no chakra left in him and he was dying slowly. Suddenly, he pulled through with an immense amount of chakra. He got all the Sound-nin's in a matter or 2 minutes. That day was a truly amazing day.

"Ano…that's true." She squeaked.

"Yondaime must have known what he was doing then." Naruto said.

"Well, he was the Hokage Naruto-kun…"

"What about you Hinata, what about your life?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed.

"Ano…Well, my family has always trained hard and become skilled. I guess I wasn't born with any talent though, but I'm training so hard…" She sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up about in Hinata, like I said, I was a really weak ninja but I kept on training and I became strong." Naruto said with hope in his eyes." I'll help you with training if you want… Hinata looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"I would like that Naruto-kun." She said.

They finally reached Hinata's house. Naruto looked up to the moon and sighed. Hinata looked up at him and saw sadness etched across his face.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Asked Hinata.

"Ano… well Hinata, I've never talked about any of the stuff I said to you to anyone before." Naruto whispered. "I never felt comfortable to tell anyone, but with you, with you I can just say anything I want because…it feels…so free for me. So easy for me to tell you my problems. That's why Hinata, I have to say this, and I mean this from the heart. I have never felt this way for someone before. It's like my heart will just explode with something unexplained. It beats so fast. I never felt this way towards Sakura, my friends, that's why Hinata, that's why I think I'm in love with you. No. I don't think, I know. Hinata…I love you…" Naruto drew Hinata in towards him; he looked deeply into her eyes. All regrets fell away from both of them. Hinata's heart was racing.

"Naruto-kun…I love you too."

With that, they kissed under the moonlight. Kissed with no regrets, not caring what was going to happen next. They just kept the moment while it lasted.

**

* * *

**

**Savior, unsuspected?**

News about the kiss and date spread like wild fire. Everyone was whispering it, and when the 2 love birds finally emerged from there houses, people were on them like flies to honey.

"HINATA. You did it!" screamed a bystander.

"Ano…yeah I guess." She whisperd.

"NARUTO. You lucky dog." Said another person.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Naruto said with a smile on his face, but so they wouldn't be plauged with questions any more. Naruto took Hinata by the arm and dissapeared. They wound up near the stream. Naruto started to walk towards the end of the river and Hinata followed him. Naruto stopped and turned towards her."I wan't to show you something, follow me." He said. Like she was told, Hinata followed him. She had never been to this part of Konoha. Its was silent but not completely, there were birds singing and splashes of water somewere. Naruto grabbed her hand and led her to were the sounds of water were coming from. It was all blur, first she was bein dragged through the forest and then the most beautiful thing shes ever seen was in front of her (besides Naruto-kun). There were smooth, marble like rocks laid out to look like seats and a dazzailing water fall which poured into a glistening pool of turquoise. Naruto didn't think twice, took of his shirt and his trousers so he was only in his boxers (much to Hinata's embarrisment) and ran into the water head long.

"Aaaaaaa…Kuso…I havn't been here for ages…this is the place I used to go when I was little and everyone ignored me. It gave me peace." He said, floating on the water top.

"A-ano.."Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, come on in…here let me help you," Naruto got out and started to lift her shirt up. Hinata immediately went red and she screamed waving her head around resulting to Naruto on the floor unconscious….Baka.

After the whole fiasco of the head-hit-ground-hit thing, Hinata pulled up enough courage to go swimming, first going home and getting her swim suit. She slipped into the water and swam towards the waterfall where Naruto was. When she got there, Naruto went through the waterfall and disapeared on the other side. Not wanting to be alone, Hinata swam through the water fall. The water battered her head and all she could was the roar of the water hitting the lake. She got through the waterfall and opened her eyes. The sight was breathtaking. Naruto was sitting on a rock when Hinata came through the waterfall. THAT sight was breathtaking.

Hinata saw Naruto staring at her and started blushing wildly. Hinata glistend with the water that dripped from her while Naruto, topless, had clearly been training a lot because a six pack was present. The surrounding was beautiful too. It was a cave, yes, but wild flowers bloomed and floureshed around the area. A stream ran downwards to the unkown and smooth rocks were layed everywhere on the ground.

" Well, wudda think." Naruto shouted. He had to shout because the water was so load.

"I-Its amazing…" Hinata said

"NANI"

" ITS AMAZING!"

"NANI"

" IT'S A-M-A-ZING!!!"

"NANI!!!!!!"

Hinata gave up and moved towards Naruto. "I said, its amazing…" she sighed.

"Ye, you…I mean it really is isn't it."

Naruto stood up and walked with the current of the stream…then he dissapeared.

"Naruto-kun???" Hinata asked…."NARUTO-KUN!"

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP, HELP MEEEE HINATA!!!"

Hinata ran to were she last saw Naruto. She could just make out his blounde hair through the darkness.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you alright…?" All you could see left of Naruto was 4 chakara emblazed fingers clinging on to one very mossy looking rock. "NARUTO!!!" shouted Hinata, "Naruto HOLD ON!!!" Looking around for any one that could help him…no one.

"HINATA! IM SLIPPING!" screamed Naruto as centimeter by centimeter his fingers slipped. Then, his there was no trace of him.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!" screamed Hinata with tears pouring down her face. A faint buzzing sound came from below. A swarm of bugs came like a tidal wave over the edge of the stream like a mutinising tidal wave. On that wave, was Naruto who had a massiv grin on his face but you could obviously see he was slightly disgusted that bugs were crawling on him. "B-Bugs?" And at that very moment, Shino swam through the waterfall followed by Kiba (with Akumaru of course), Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Rocklee, Choji, Ten Ten swam through the waterfall. Hinata was shocked. All of their friends came. Naruto snuck up behind her and rapped his arms around her neck.

"Surprise…"


End file.
